


Too Much Love Can Kill You

by Iris_Reid92



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 2019!Brian May, F/M, Maybe partly inspired by Happy Feet, Present Day Brian May, Present Day Roger Taylor - Freeform, Soul Songs, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Soul marks are found through touch and song, one must sing to find their half and touch completes their connection. To reject your mark is to sentence them to death. You have been on tour with Brian, Roger and Rufus for a year and have known them for nearly four. What happens you find out along the way that you are the mark of one Brian May?





	1. Chapter 1

## 

 

 

[Originally posted by smiley-deacy](http://tmblr.co/ZMSWzX2gRkL4c)

“You should tell him,” Rufus said as he stood next to her a little ways away from the actual stage.

“I can’t and you know it,” Marceline said giving him a strained grin.

“Can’t do what?” Roger asked walking up to the young couple.

“Ask uncle Bri out,” Rufus said as if he were talking about the weather.

“Tye!” she yelled punching his shoulder as hard as you could.

“Ow! Its true and you know it!” The younger blonde said rubbing the spot she hit, “Besides...you need to especially if you want to complete the bond.”

Roger’s eyes blew open as he listened to the conversation.

“Rufus,” she say angrily ready to punch him again. “I can’t and you _know_ why!”

Marceline wrapped her arms around yourself and waited for either Taylor to say something.

Roger looked from his son to the woman who is as much part of their family as Bri and his own are.

“She’s...” he said looking to You before pointing to Brian in awe.

Rufus nodded in the affirmative after.

The trio stood there and faced the stage where Brian fixed the acoustic over his shoulder as he sat on a stool in front of the microphone.

Marceline sighed quietly and longingly as Brian begins to play the chords for “Love of my Life.”

_Love of my life, you've hurt me_

_You've broken my heart_

_And now you leave me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

_Bring it back, bring it back_

_Don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know_

_What it means to me_

She froze transfixed by his voice and the tender care that is coming through as he sings.

The Taylor men saw how her right hand wrapped her left wrist where her mark is and wondered if she'd even noticed. They saw the anger from earlier melt and her features soften with each note of the song and pluck of the six string. How she seemed to glow with love admiration and respect.

_Love of my life, don't leave me_

_You've taken my love_

_(All my love)_

_You now desert me_

The mark at her wrist hummed at each word and she found yourself singing along with him as if in a trance and world all their own.

Roger and Rufus looked on as she harmonized with Brian perfectly not a note out of synch.

“Can you hear that?” Roger asked his son quietly nodding to Marceline.

“I have only heard one other person sing that song with as much feel as she is,” Roger said eyes shining with tears.

Rufus looked at his father curiously.

“Fred,” Roger said quietly as he worked to compose himself.

Rufus nodded in understanding eyes wide and noticed how she caressed the covered mark tenderly as she sang on.

_Love of my life, can't you see?_

_(Please bring it back)_

_Bring it back, bring it back_

_Don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know_

_What it means to me_

“Do you think he knows?” Rufus asked Roger carefully over your head.

Roger shook his head in shock and quietly said, “He has absolutely no idea. And believe me when I say that he’d have said something if that were the case.”

Rufus nodded and turned his gaze back to the stage where his uncle played on.

Brian for his part looked completely unbothered, normal even. Clear proof that he has no idea of what Marceline mean to him and he to her.

“This is bad isn’t it,” Rufus said sadly gaze still on the stage.

“Yes,” Roger says solemnly and carefully wrapped his left arm around her waist.

_You will remember_

_When this is blown over_

_And everything's all by the way_

_When I grow older_

_I will be there at your side_

_To remind you how I still love you_

_I still love you_

Rufus and Roger were both in awe and concerned as her love filled voice sang on with Brian and changed as the end of the song drew near. Each note grew sad almost desperate as she tenderly ran her thumb over her soul marked wrist. The boys saw the pleading look in her eyes as your gaze remained glued on the curly haired man. Her heart as well as her mark thrummed at the sight of him as his voice encompassed her in its sweet dulcet tones warming her from the inside out.

The boys grew even more concerned as she sang the final verses of the song, pain filled resignation evident in her voice as she sang thickening with tears. And as awestruck as they were at how well their friends harmonized and how lovely her singing voice is, they can’t help but feel like they are invading a private, intimate even, moment between lovers.

_Back, hurry back_

_Please, bring it back home to me_

_Because you don't know_

_What it means to me_

Marceline closed her eyes, in a silent plea, as she finished the song. She pulled her marked wrist to her lips pressing a gentle kiss on her mark taking a selfish moment to dream that _this_ is their song he is singing. Their soul song...and it is to each other that they are singing this to.

Love of my life

Love of my life

The final chords of the guitar thrummed signaling the end of the song. This marked the beginning of her tears as her thrumming heart seemed to stop and her mark grew cold. She kept her eyes closed as she dreamed of him coming to her loving grin on his face as he took hold of her in a love filled embrace before pressing a tender, lingering, kiss on her forehead before pulling her on stage to perform with him.

Marceline pulled her hand away from her wrist, a soft hiss escaping her lips as her mark burns, bringing her back to reality. She open her eyes and applaud Brian as the rest of the crowed was doing and drew a deep breath.

She looked to her right and saw Roger for the first time noticing he’s holding onto her. Marceline couldn't be more grateful to him as she sank into him when her body seemed to fall into itself.

“Can we take a mo...please?” She asked Roger quietly, barely keeping it together.

Rufus went to take her from his father but was stopped by a firm negative head shake from Roger.

“I’ll take her,” he said and gently pulled her closer to him and almost dragged her away from the stage entrance.

In a corner safely tucked away from prying eyes Roger held her as sobs took over her small frame.

“It’s alright love,” Roger said rubbing her back tenderly as he held his own tears back.

She worked double to gather herself being mindful of her breathing.

“Slow even breaths love...that’s it,” Roger said worry prominent in his voice, “Breath with me if it helps.”

He started taking deep even breaths and she did as she was told grateful to have him there. They breathed together until her shaking stopped and tears had dried.

“He’s your other,” He said gently as he held her close to him.

She nodded fisting her hands into his shirt on his back.

“Why not tell him?” He prodded gently.

“Because...” She drew a deep calming breath, “Because he won’t accept this... _us..._ the bond. He will get it into his head that I can’t be his or vice versa because I’m too young and he’s too old,” her voice quivered and long dry tears fell again as her mark burned on her wrist.

Roger kept his breathing in check as her walls crumbled and her pain and fear was revealed.

“That he will only be in the way of my future. Not only as an artist away from the shadow of rock legend and Queen member Brian May but as a scientist in your own right as well,” she stopped and worked on her breathing again.

Roger pulled away from her and reached into his back pocket for an unused hanky. He was careful when dabbing away her tears before whipping away his own.

“And you know it’s true,” she said bottom lip trembling up a storm as her fought her emotions from breaking free fully.

Roger pulled Marceline back into a strong hug nodding sadly, agreeing with her statement.

“I know its a fine line I’m walking Rog,” she said after getting herself back under control again, “But I rather have him like this and take what I can get from this than not have him at all.”

Roger drew away again and looked her straight in the eye a serious and concerned look in his eye.

“What will you do the day he finds someone else?” he asked.

She gave him a sad grin and said, “Then if he ever finds out about me and the song then I’ll be as right as I can be in this situation...should he find out and I be rejected then I’ll take one out of Harry Potter and greet Death as an old friend. I rather fade than willingly than deal with the onslaught that will be his rejection.”

Roger sighed holding onto the second wave of tears that hit him at the thought of losing her. He’d taken her under his wing from the day Rufus came home with stories of his new best friend. As odd as it sounds, Marceline, or Lina, had become part of the family long before she was introduced to them directly giving her the support she didn’t know she needed and a niche to call her own with them.

A sad grin appeared under his beard and mustache, pressed a kiss on her forehead, a secret promise. That no matter what happens he’d be by her side until the very end.

“Hey!” A familiar voice called out pulling Lina and Rog out of their small bubble.

Roger turned to see a clearly happy Brian making his way to them.

Lina made quick work of dabbing away her tears mindful of the makeup she wore before slapping a wide smile on her face.

Brian furrowed his brow as he got closer to them seen how she dabbed away at her eyes. Sometimes being tall had its advantages.

“Everything alright?” He asked Roger but looking at Lina with concern.

Roger moved away leaving her open to Brian but stayed close in case anything happened.

“Yes...this song gets to me sometimes. It was and to this day is the song my grandparents dance to on their anniversary,” she said pushing down heranxiety before laughingly saying, “Plus I can’t seem to find my bass.”

Brian laughed and Roger chuckled gruffly.

“Come to the end of the stage I think it’s there,” Brian said waving her to follow him.

She felt his hand a the base of your back thankful that your tank covered as much of your middle as it could. Your mark hummed at his touch, even if it was cloth covered, and you marveled at it as if a well had appeared in your vast desert for you to drink water from.

Lina saw Rufus looking at you apologetically. From that you got that the younger Taylor tried to keep Brian as distracted as possible and for that you were eternally thankful.

“It’s ok,” she mouthed to him picking up your bass from where it was behind him.

“We ready to head in?” Brian said excitedly.

Lina grinned widely nodding her head as she strapped on her bass and prepared to get out.

Rufus and Roger grinned cockily hiding the concern for the moment and went out to the now darkened stage to take their places.

She was about to make her way after them when Brian called her, “Wait...”

She turned to him a small grin fixed on your face. A small grin she had just for him.

He gave her a look over as if making sure she were ok before asking, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Her grin widens into a smile and she nod before saying, “Yes I’m sure. You don’t need to worry so much about me you know.”

He breathed a laugh making your heart stutter and your mark warm.

“But I do anyway,” he said kindly.

She nodded and turned taking the Red Special from its stand besides her bass' and hold out the legendary instrument to him, “Then come on and bring the house down.”

Brian laughed fully warming her even more but that only lasted a moment before to her horror, his fingers brushed her own on the neck of the guitar as he went to take it.

Bliss, fullness and happiness flowed through her as their bond bloomed into completion.

 _‘So this is what it feels like,’ Lina_  thought airly, _‘To be complete.’_

Reality crashed into her at the sight of Brian’s expression. Horror, dread and dismay passed through face at the revelation.

Lina sighed giving a sad grin as she let her head dropped and her hand fell away from the Special’s neck.

She looked up to him and saw he was about to say something.

“Please,” Lina begged voice thick, “Please don’t say anything until after...”

Shock appears on his features and she practically run onto the stage.

Rufus and Rog made quick work of their stations and turned to Lina questioning looks on their faces.

Roger’s eyes widen as Lina give him a shaky grin. She pointed to Brian who was near the front adjusting the microphone and nodded giving him the affirmative to his silent question.

His eyes widened at her answer sadness appearing in them. He gave her a firm nod and focused on his kit.

The stage remained darkened to the public as stage setup transition continued allowing Lina a moment to gather herself. She felt the emotional bond flare in her heart, his emotions all over the place crowding hers within. It is clear to her what he will do as soon as this show is over. She wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all but she focused her energy on the concert and plugged her bass in fighting the connection enough to allow her to close yourself from him.

 _‘Can he even feel me at all?’_ Lina wondered.

Reaching out to him through the bond is a bad idea and she was sure that getting shot would hurt less than what will befall her once this concert is over.

Closing her eyes, Lina emotionally huddle herself against a corner allowing the hurricane of his emotions to wreak havoc within her heart and focused on the last four years. How they met, how their friendship formed and grew. A movie reel ran in her head at the speed of light helping keep her calm and put together.

 _‘I just need to make it through the end of this tour,’_ she thought taking deep even breaths.

At the sound of the applause, Lina smiled widely and bowed at her introduction. The remainder of the concert felt like a dream, so she used that haze to her advantage. He hadn’t out right rejected her...this can be part of the dream. Brian and her...firmly connected soul marks playing on stage together. Her mark hummed warming her being as she basked in the feeling of having him near and their bond complete.

The concert done, the four of them made their way to the hotel to rest before going onto their following destination the morning after. Two more concerts and this will be over.

In the car, Lina pulled her knees to her chest and huddled into Rufus as much as she physically could. The air is tense, an uncomfortable silence falling on them like a dark cloud. She could feel Brian’s gaze on her and even though she longed to return it, she kept her gaze firmly staring out the window. If she didn't see him then she wouldn't see the look and emotion that was present when they touched.

At the hotel, she wanted to run to the suite they all shared, but focused on remaining calm. No need to cause a scene. The elevator trip and walk to the suite seemed to drag on and she couldn’t help but wish there was a fast forward button to life to skip over this and her pending conversation with Brian. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief when they reached their suite. The men disperse into their own spaces leaving Lina to nearly sprint to her own room. At the click of the closing door she finally release the gasp of breath she had been holding since the concert. She grabbed her marked wrist and closed her eyes. That’s when they hit...his emotions through the bond. She fell to her knees holding on to her wrist as wave after wave of emotion hits her.

She heard a faint knock at her door.

“Lina,” Roger called, “Everything ok?”

Tears streamed down her face as wave after wave of Brian’s emotions hit her through the bond.

“No,” she gasps out, “Help...me.”

Roger goes in and gasps fear a clear emotion on his face and he called her name in panic as he as he fell to his knees next to her and pulled her into a lying position on his lap.

Roger didn’t know what to do or who to call as her body curled into itself on his lap.

He pulled Lina to his chest tucking her face into his neck and called out to Rufus, “Get in here!”

Rufus ran in followed by a startled Brian.

“Get him out of here!” Roger yelled distraughtly as tears fell from his eyes.

Rufus being nearly as tall as Brian turned to face the man he considered his uncle and nearly dragged him away from your room.

Brian looked torn and sad. Clearly shocked by what is happening not only to Lina but Roger’s reaction to him as he went to enter the room behind Rufus. He stood by the door jam looking into her room and saw how she slumped into Roger.

“Help me put her on the bed,” Roger said as he stood to a kneeling position her top half in his embrace.

Rufus did as he was told and help Roger with Lina's legs.

“Is she going to be ok?” Rufus asked Roger who was taking Lina's shoes off before tucking her into the bed.

Roger looked to Rufus and said, “I’m not sure. What I do know is that she cannot be left alone.”

Rufus nodded looking somber and asked, “Who's going to take first watch?”

Roger looked at his youngest son and said, “We’ll each have one night until we’re back home.”

Rufus nodded and turned to get his dad a set of pajamas. Finding Brian at the door the younger blonde looked at him for a long moment before leaving the roomd.

“Is she going to be alright,” the older man asked Rufus.

“I don’t know,” the younger said honestly, “Just...please tell me you didn’t reject her.”

Brian’s eyes widened. He hadn’t said it out loud or at all even and he told the younger man so, “She...she said not to say anything at the show. Said to wait till after.”

Rufus nodded understandingly and said, “Wait till da’s in the shower, I’ll buy you some time for you to talk. Just please...”

The sentence trailed off as the younger man's throat thickened with tears and thought, _'Don't hurt her.'_

Brian wanted to nod in understanding but also wanted Lina to have her own life...

* * *

 Dodging Roger proved to be harder than either man thought because as soon as he left the bathroom he made a beeline for Lina's room to turn in for the night.

“I think it’s probably best to let her rest,” he said to Rufus and Brian before closing the door halfway.

Lina shivered under the covers and whimpered pressing her mark to her chest.

Roger slipped in next to her and pulled her close into a fatherly hug.

“What do I do Rog?” Lina asked quietly, too quietly.

Roger sighed and took a chance, “Try reaching out to him dear.”

She sighed not wanting to do it but figured it couldn’t hurt more.

Closing her eyes, Lina took a deep breath and opened herself to the bond. Almost like a small child reaching to try something new, she reached to Brian through their bond. To her surprise, he reached back.

Out in the living area where Rufus and Brian sat both awake and alert, in case something happened, Brian let out a gasp.

Rufus stood and knelt besides his uncle and placed his hand on the gasping man’s shoulder.

“Bri?” He asked.

“I...I can feel her,” the older man gasped with a breathy laugh.

“And you hadn’t before?” Rufus asked carefully.

“No, I had felt something before but not since we completed our bond,” Brian admitted.

“She’d closed her end,” Rufus said now understanding what had happened to his sister.

Brian’s eyes widened at that fear now a prominent emotion, “Why did she...?”

“I don’t know. But whatever reason she had for closing the bond, it could be the reason for why she was in the state she was in when da went to her,” Rufus said almost to himself, “She went into shock...from withdrawal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did some editing! Hopefully its easier to read this time around. Thank you all for bearing with this!!

Roger felt her small gasp of surprise and couldn’t help give a breath of relief recognizing the action as a sign that both marks’ bond had met. He saw a soft smile start to form her lips and couldn’t help the small sad grin that appeared on his.

“He’s there…I can feel him,” she whispered tiredly her smile growing despite the wince of the phantom pain.

She felt her mark warm and heart thrum as Brian’s end of the bond seemed to embrace her and basked in the feel of her bond meeting his as if they had been doing it all their lives. This feeling of completion, love and hope…it is borderline euphoric. If it weren’t for the fact that their bond and her are hanging onto whether or not he accepts them the moment would have been perfect.

In the living room, Rufus sat with a quietly sobbing Brian a supportive hand on the older man’s shoulder.

“She…she knew,” Brian gasped between sobs as the realization of what he had been about to do fell on his shoulders.

Rufus furrowed his brow in wonder at what Brian could mean with that.

“She knew what Bri?” He asked reluctantly.

“That I would reject her, us our bond and she knew why,” Brian said as a fresh wave of tears hit him.

Rufus’ eyes widened at the revelation. He should have known, and taken Marceline’s warnings to heart, the reasons she told him from the moment he found out whose mark she carry and all the reasons she gave him were not out of spite or she being a bitch because of the age gap. It couldn’t be further from the truth, and now is when he realizes that she had taken the time to get to know Brian deeper without doing much in hopes that it would be enough. That this friendship would be enough.

Silence surrounded them as Brian’s sobs subsided.

“She loves you you know,” Rufus said quietly.

Brian looked at the younger man in shock.

“Has for awhile now, since–”

“Since we sang our song,” Brian cut in voice soft and broken.

Rufus nodded silently.

Brian remembered that day… and to this day he couldn’t remember a day Lina hadn’t looked more happy and yet so sad at the same time. He fell back against the backrest of the sofa and let his head fall back against it. He closed his eyes letting the memory take over.

In the bedroom, Lina snuggled into the bed and manage to doze off into sleep with the memory of when their bond flared to life for the first time in her mind’s eye.

* * *

 

_ She took a deep breath in an attempt to keep her nerves in check…the concert starts soon after all. But she couldn’t help it! This is her first tour with her new found family and friends, who happen to be Queen, and who was she kidding she's a nervous wreck. She doesn’t want to embarrass them, especially not Roger who had been more of a father to her than her own had been. And abso-fucking-lutely not Brian. _

_ If she were to have a best friend then he fits the mold. He’s more than understanding, kind and doesn’t mind listening to her rambling on about her classes or help out when taking a physics class becomes a first world problem. He jams with her on his legendary Red Special and gives her tips and tricks to improve her own playing. It’s an amazing friendship no matter what people said about him being older than her or vise versa. _

_ Today proved to be more than just nerves about this being her first tour with Queen but there’s been a song stuck in her head for the past month that is driving her up a wall more often than not. She sat the dressing room she shared with the Queens alone as they did whatever it is rockstars do to before a show, allowing Lina to put a lyric to the tune. She heard the door open and a familiar poof of hair as Brian walks in a grin on his kind face. _

_ “Hey Bri,” she said putting down the pencil. _

_ “Hey yourself, you doing alright?” He asked Lina taking a seat on the other side of the couch she were sitting on. _

_ She nodded with a grin of her own before giving the half written song an unsure look and with a deep breath then asking, “Can you read over this for me?” _

_ Brian shifted closer to her teasingly saying, “And what do we have here hmm?” _

_ As he read the lyrics, Lina plucked the chords of her guitar here and there playing the basic tune of the song. _

_ Brian looked up at her a bright grin on his face after reading. _

_ “So…what do you think?” She asked curiously. _

_ He hummed thoughtfully and with a small smirk said, “I think I need to listen to the music with the lyrics to decide.” _

_ She returned his grin and began to play… _

_ “Woke up sweating from a dream _

_ With a different kind of feeling _

_ All day long my heart was beating _

_ Searching for the meaning _

 

_ Hazel eyes _

_ I was so color-blind _

_ We were just wasting time _

_ For my whole life _

_ We never crossed the line _

_ Only friends in my mind _

_ But now I realize _

 

_ It was always you _

_ Can’t believe I could not see it all this time, all this time _

_ It was always you _

_ Now I know why my heart wasn’t satisfied, satisfied _

 

_ It was always you, you _

_ No more guessing who _

_ Looking back now I know it was always you, always you” _

_ She sang the first verse happy and proud at how well the music and lyrics go together. She nearly outwardly gasp when Brian picks up where the second verse starts. _

_ Her world shifted at that moment. Her mark warmed and darkened as their voices mingled and fit! Like puzzle pieces Lina and Bri fit together perfectly. They both sang on until the end of the lyrics. _

_ He looked, dare she say it, proud. He looked at her with a bright smile on his face and said, “Quite the song my dear, I certainly can’t wait for you to finish it.” _

_ She nodded forcing a bright smile as she pushed down the urge and itch to reach for his hand. The feeling is excruciating but necessary… _

_ “Five minutes to show time (Y/N),” he said as he stood and made his way out of the room. _

_ “Ok, tell Rog I’ll be there soon yeah?” She said as she put the paper away in the guitar case. _

_ He nods and leaves her alone again. _

_ She felt herself sag as he leaves, as if he’s taking a part of her with him and in a way he is. Lina takes her time making her way to the main stage. Taking this time to come to terms with the fact that he cannot for any reason know what he means to her and her to him. She hummed their song committing to memory the sound of his voice as he sang along with her. She grinned sadly to herself as she resigned to living a half life…a life where they are the other’s marks and he will never know… _

* * *

 

Roger slips out of the bed tucking the blanket around her snuggly before leaving the room and letting her rest.

Out in the living room, Roger looked on at the state his closest and oldest friend is in and sighed knowing the feeling of having a young love and feelings that came with it. He’d been in the emotional position of feeling too old to be with the unbelievable woman’s mark and having those feelings of inadequacy due to the age gap between them. As angry as he was with Brian, Roger couldn’t blame the man for wanting the very best under the sun for his mark.

He nodded to Rufus who had stood up when he spotted his da coming out of the room.

Rufus went to go into Lina's room but was stopped by Rog who said, “Let her rest a bit for now.”

He pulled his boy into the farthest room leaving a very clearly distraught Bri sitting on the couch.

“When the time comes, Brian will start going haywire emotionally. I mean…do you remember how I got when Sarina and I met?” Roger asked.

Rufus nodded as the realization of what Roger is telling him dawned. When his da and stepmother met, their bond was instantaneous. Not like Lina  Bri’s but near on faster than the speed of light. He remembered how it had taken most if not all the family to sit Roger down and convince him to at least have lunch with her at all! The man looked about ready to jump off a cliff instead of doing it. And it took Sarina even longer to break through the old drummer’s shell before she could convince him that she wanted him fully bond or no bond age gap be damned.

They have all known her for close to five years now, and throughout that time they have learned that she loves a person based on their personality not based on their age. Age does play a factor but not a major one unless it did bring cause for concern.

“Will it be him going in then?” Rufus asked seriously.

“I think it might be for the best,” Roger said thoughtfully, “Their bond, being newly forged, will be flaring violently now due to their current emotional state…it’s going to be a long night.”

The Taylor men stood in silence for a moment before Rufus asked, “Should we just be as supportive as we can?”

Roger nodded running and hand over his face as he sighed exhaustedly before going for his phone.

Rufus left the room at the sound of him talking to Sarina. His da needs some time with his mark right now.

Entering the living room again Rufus was met with an empty sofa and the door to Lina’s room ajar. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey da?” Rufus called as he re-entered Roger’s room.

Roger, who was still on the phone, looked up from his seat on the bed.

“Bri’s not in the living room anymore,” the younger Taylor said as he pointed behind him in the direction Lina's room is, “And (Y/N)’s room door is ajar.”

Roger gave Rufus a knowing look and held a hand out in the universal sign of ‘wait a moment’ before going back to the call, “I got it Sarina…I’ll let them know…ok, I love you too.”

Roger sighed looking more than a little relax now that he’s had a chance to talk to Sarina.

“Tell us what da?” Rufus asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“I told Sarina most of what happened today and she said rather firmly that this tour is over. She is, or should be now, talking to Miami about what can be done cancellation wise and refunds,” Roger said with a sigh completely at a loss.

“Lina’s not gonna like that and sure as hell not going to let that happen and you know that as well as I do,” Rufus said plainly, “Da, there’s more of a chance she’ll just retire herself from the last two concerts than just up and quit on the fans.”

Roger nodded agreeing with his son’s analysis. He knows Lina would rather leave, no matter how hard it would be, than have Queen pull out of a concert at the last minute.

“We’ll talk more about this later on. Call Jim and tell him not to do anything brash for the moment to wait and see not only how our girl feels but what she wants us to do depending on how she feels,” Roger said before a small grin appeared on his face, “As for the case of the missing Brian…?”

Rufus looked at his da curiously.

“Close the door to her room and let them rest,” Roger said the grin looking sad as if he seemed to know what was going on.

Rufus recognized that look and nodded before standing from the bed and making his way to the door.

“By the way da, there’s a chance Sarina’s gonna show up you know,” Rufus said on his way out laughing quietly as his dad let out a bark of a laugh.

In all honesty that wouldn’t be a bad thing persay, it was always good to see her. He just knew that if she found out who Lina’s mark is then hell would break loose. Never mess with a mama bear and her cubs.

Rufus resisted the urge to look in on his uncle and Lina so made quick and quiet work of closing the door. His da is right, Bri and Lina need time alone. Going by Bri’s reaction to the bond, then the road to a fruitful bond and relationship would be a long one. Not as bumpy as his da and Sarina’s, but with a lot more curves. Which would most likely be due to the catching up and communication they will need to do.

Bri would need to practically walk through the embers, so to speak, before their girl felt like his true mark. Rufus made his way to his room feeling the day’s weight fall away. He is more than ready to fall face first on his bed…now that he thought about it, that is exactly what he is going to do.

Meanwhile in her bedroom, Brian lay on the bed, careful not to disturb her sleep. He stared at her sleeping form as it shivered despite being under a thick blanket not knowing what to think or what to do or if he should do anything at all without talking to Lina first. So far she had proved to know him better than most except Roger, he doesn’t count, because Lina had read him beat for beat.

She knew he’d reject her, knew the reasons behind why he would reject her and knew by default there would be a chance she would die. The question now is how did he approach her. How could he after what he had put her through? Pressing his palm to Lina’s cheek he noticed how her quivering instantly stopped.

The warmth that came from his mark at the skin to skin contact shocked him. How could he have not seen this? Or felt to his very core the effects their song? Was he that blind?

A shiver ran through Lina's body making her unconsciously reach for the source of the comforting warmth. 

Brian pulled her close enveloping Lina in his arms and warmth of his body. The closer he pulled her, the more he felt their bond grow. And not for the first time he wondered how on God’s green Earth had he overlooked such a bond so thoroughly to the point of desensitizing himself to the point of not being able to feel the tells of the bond or even the clues that lead to one having created a bond.

He pulled her deeper as he worked (and managed) to get himself into a comfortable position enough to rest without waking her settling her on his chest as he lay on his back tucking Lina’s head under his chin her head pillowed on his shoulder. Instead of falling asleep though, Brian kept his gaze on her marveling at the feel of her warmth pressing on his side, how peaceful she looked as she slept, now that they were together and how right she feels nestled in his embrace pressed against his tall frame the bond full and shared warmth lulling them both into a long awaited state of affection and calm.

‘I am a fool,' he thought to himself in a derogatory manner a sad half grin tugging at a corner of his mouth before heaving a tired sigh.

He let out a surprised gasp when he felt their bond envelop him in a sea of comfort and couldn't help but smile tenderly at this.

Even in her sleep, Lina cared for him and his well being.

Brian believed Lina only cared because of the bond when he couldn’t be farther from the truth. In the years that she has known him, the years since the doors to their bond were opened, she had fallen completely and irrevocably in love with him despite her better judgement.

-/Time Skip/-

Dawn filtered through the curtains illuminating the room in a soft warm glow creating a warm romantic atmosphere as the haze of the morning intensified as the made its steady presence known.

Lina woke with a content hum as a smile crept onto her face. She looked up to see Brian there and couldn’t help but wrap her arms around his middle pulling herself as close to him as she could…he’s not real after all.

Brian woke to the feel of Lina moving about as she shifted in his arms their bond humming in contentment and peace as both sides met.

The previous day’s events momentarily forgotten, by the both of them, gave him the chance to bask in the feeling of having her in his arms and the feel of their bond fully. 

“Good morning,” he said as he stretched before wrapping his arms around her.

Lina cocked her head to the side in wonder.

Brian grew concerned as her look got curious and wonder filled but kept from touching her apart from the position they were in. There is no need to scare or cause a relapse of yesterday’s events if he could help it.

Lina studied his face her eyes traveling from his nose to his mouth before landing on his eyes. 

Brian returned the searching gaze. In his case thought it is more exploratory and filled with wonder than anything. 

He wondered, not for the first time, what all he had done in his life for fate to grant him a beautiful soulmark such as her and prayed to whatever higher power that is out there to grant him the blessing of being not only worthy but deserving of a second chance with her after all that he has done to cause Lina pain, no matter if it was done intentionally or not.

He saw her sleepy eyes shift from curious to sad and waited with bated breath to see what her reaction would be to him not only being there but the position they are in. To be honest, he expects tears and yelling, screaming and hitting even. So he was caught off guard when a tired yet happy grin lit up her face.

Brian felt his heart flutter as Lina placed her free hand on his cheek tenderly running her thumb over his cheekbone. 

“Hello,” she said airily.

He pressed his free hand over hers on his cheek and sighed happily at the feel of it on his cheek and the content hum of their bond.

Brian pressed his lips to Lina's forehead in loving kiss leaving his lips pressed to it as he held onto her as if for dear life.

Lina hummed as she leaned into his touch reveling on the feel of his lips on her skin before reluctantly pulling away.

“What is it my dear?” Brian asked lightly hiding his concern hoping that reality wouldn’t creep in now that promise at a future had shown itself to him.

“You’re not real,” she says brokenly voice barely above a whisper.

Brian felt like he had been kicked in the gut at those words and pressed her hand to his cheek harder as tears came unbidden to his eyes.

“But I am,” he said trying to keep himself together long enough to convince her that he is indeed real.

Lina shook her head tears falling from her eyes as she pulled the blanket tight around herself creating a barrier between them.

“This is a dream…My– I mean Brian would not be here,” she said a blank smile replacing the happy grin he had been greeted with, “You can’t be real…”

Brian closed his eyes as despair roared in him and travelled through their bond.

“What if he is here, what if I am here and real?” he asked voice breaking keeping her hand on his cheek.

She shook her head smile falling into a grin as her lower lip trembled.

“You can’t be…I may love you with every fiber of my being. But who says you feel the same? I know for a fact that you don’t feel the same,” she said, voice thick with tears.

Brian froze as another “hit” met his gut, pain and disbelief plain for all to see. 

“I know “you” weren’t too far away from rejecting me. Like when River Song was called out for being associated with the Doctor,” she said as tears fell and the hand beneath his shook, “‘You are the woman that loves the Doctor,’ and later confirmed through a breaking heart, ‘I am I’ve never denied it, but whoever said he loved me back?’”

Brian looked on heart breaking as he saw Lina break under the truth of his rejection.

She pulled her hand from between his hand and cheek to play with the curls that had fallen on his forehead.

“At least I can have this,” she said sadly as her tears fell, “At least I can have the dream of him beside me. A ghost of what it would have been like to have him beside me. His arms around me our bond full and complete basking in the warmth that is our love, acceptance and peace.”

“Please,” Brian said pleadingly, “I am here Lina, I promise I am here.”

Desperate to show her that he truly is real, Brian pulled her close frustratingly pulling away at the blanket she wrapped herself in.

He lifted her shirt up slightly exposing her midsection and placed his hand on the curve of her middle.

Skin to skin contact feeds bonds, he hoped this fact aided theirs.

“Please…” he said pulling Lina to him pressing his forehead to hers as the hand on her middle tightened.

Throwing caution (and his man bits) to the air he ducked down enough to press a yearning kiss to her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!!!!


End file.
